O melhor natal de todos
by Tia Cellinha
Summary: Era o primeiro natal de Sasuke na vila após sua viagem de redenção. Finalmente ele estava pronto para amar e ser amado de novo. One-short. SasuSaku. Universo Naruto. Pós-guerra. Hentai.


**N/A:** Oi gente! Estou postando essa história que era pra ter sido postada há dois anos atrás. Comecei a escrever ela assim que saiu o The Last, mas por motivos de força maior (procrastinação, mestrado, matérias, minha vida inteira de cabeça pra baixo...) eu só consegui ter tempo e inspiração de terminar de escrevê-la agora. Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic porque foi feita com muito carinho

Beijos e boa leitura!

Obs : Um beijo estalado na linda da Assiral que betou pra mim! E leiam irmão do Itachi

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse vocês já sabem: teria várias putarias kawaii com SasuSaku. ;)

 _O melhor natal de todos_

O clima na Vila da Folha era extremamente animado. Embora não fosse de fato uma terra Cristã, ainda sim o Natal era uma data comemorada e aguardada por todos, principalmente para os casais.

Era uma data romântica, onde os amantes passeavam de mãos dadas e iam assistir os fogos de artifícios juntos. E toda a vila estava enfeitada com luzes coloridas espalhadas por Konoha.

Os tempos de guerra haviam sido difíceis e as pessoas ainda sentiam as consequências na pele. Por isso, a vontade de celebrar o amor ainda era muito forte para aqueles moradores.

Sakura estava saindo do hospital após um plantão de 12h. Era manhã do dia 24 e ela finalmente poderia ir para casa dormir. Estava cansada, sentia seus músculos doloridos e andava devagar aproveitando o ar frio de dezembro.

As ruas estavam cobertas com resquícios de neve e embora boatos de uma tempestade estivessem rolando por aí, as pessoas não se deixavam abalar por isso, pelo contrário, toda a Vila estava se empenhando para que a comemoração do Natal fosse a melhor possível.

Ela estava distraída quando notou que Sasuke estava escorado próximo ao hospital. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo ali. Tentava parecer calma, mas sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar e seu corpo tremer um pouco. Céus, como ela queria abraçá-lo bem forte.

Estava há tanto tempo sem vê-lo... Tinha ouvido que ele havia voltado, no entanto, não foi procurá-lo. Ao sair da vila ele tinha prometido que se veriam em breve, então, ela esperaria que ele cumprisse sua promessa. E lá estava ele, esperando-a.

_ Eu soube que você havia voltado, mas estava custando a acreditar.

Ela o observou dos pés a cabeça. Ele estava mais alto e mais forte. O rosto que antes ainda tinha traços de menino, agora possuía traços também mais fortes.

Ele havia se tornado um belo homem. Não que isso fosse alguma surpresa.

_Voltei há dois dias. Estava resolvendo assuntos burocráticos da Vila – revirou os olhos em sinal de tédio.

_ Eu poderia ter ajudado, Sasuke-kun,

_ Eu não quis te incomodar. Você já fez coisas demais por mim. - ele a encarou nos olhos e abaixou o olhar — Venha, vamos dar uma volta.

Sakura assentiu e foi caminhando ao lado dele. Embora antes de sua jornada eles tivessem se encontrado algumas vezes e se tornado próximos – inclusive beijaram-se, _mais de uma vez_ – para ela ainda era um pouco estranho toda essa aproximação de Sasuke.

_ E então, o que eu perdi?

Sakura o olhou travessa e deu um pequeno sorriso.

_ É melhor sentarmos em algum lugar para tomar um café.

Eles se sentaram em um café próximo ao hospital para conversar sobre as coisas que aconteceram na ausência dele. Sakura falou sobre a Vila, falou sobre as pessoas, sobre Naruto que havia se casado, sobre Kakashi-sensei e outras trivialidades.

Ele contou algumas coisas sobre sua viagem, sobre estar se acostumando a estar na Vila novamente e após passarem a tarde juntos, ele a acompanhou até em casa.

_ Eu não sei se você está sabendo, mas Naruto fará uma reunião na casa dele hoje. Imagino que ele ficaria feliz se você fosse.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Embora não admitisse em voz alta, seria bom rever o _dobe_ de novo.  
_ Você vai?

Ela assentiu.

_Então, eu passarei aqui e iremos juntos.

Naquele momento o coração de Sakura ficou disparado e ela teve certeza que suas bochechas deviam estar coradas. Talvez para Sasuke aquilo não significasse nada de mais, porém, tinha um efeito arrebatador nela. O suficiente para deixá-la atordoada pelo resto da tarde.

_ Certo, esteja aqui às 20h. Nos vemos mais tarde, Sasuke-kun.

Ela deu um último sorriso e entrou para sua casa. Embora ele a deixasse desnorteada, era uma mulher de 19 anos e não uma garotinha de 13. Se ele estava lhe dando brechas, então, ela iria aproveitá-las.

Quando Sakura entrou em seu quarto, ela já havia esquecido completamente que estava cansada e com sono. Havia sentado em sua cama e tentava acalmar sua respiração.

" _Certo, essa é uma situação de emergência e só há uma pessoa que pode me ajudar. "_

Imediatamente ela correu para a casa da melhor amiga, Ino a ajudaria a solucionar seus problemas.

...

_Então, me deixa ver se entendi: Sasuke voltou e vocês irão juntos a casa do Naruto hoje, no entanto, não é como um casal. Não oficialmente. – Ino andava de um lado para o outro com a mão no queixo e a expressão pensativa.

Sakura assentiu.

_E, isso é realmente uma emergência. Você precisa estar maravilhosa. Vamos às compras!

As duas então seguiram ao centro comercial de Konoha atrás da roupa perfeita para Sakura.

Sakura e Ino rodaram por muitas lojas até que enfim acharam algo que agradasse as duas. Ino tentava empurrar coisas muito curtas e decotadas para Sakura, enquanto a mesma tentava algo sensual porém, discreto. No fim, conseguiram chegar a um consenso. Sakura havia gostado de um quimono vermelho com detalhes de flores rosas.

Era de seda puríssima e contrastava com a pele branca e os olhos verdes de Sakura. A ninja médica se olhava no espelho do provador enquanto ajeitava a roupa no corpo.

_ O que você acha?

_ Uau, você está uma gata. Gostei. Está com cara de mulher, chega de roupas cor de rosa e cara de virgem.  
_Ino! - Sakura quase gritou. Às vezes sua melhor amiga era realmente inconveniente.

_Ok, ok. Mas é sério. Você e o Sasuke são dois adultos e estão apaixonados. Qual é o problema nisso? Além disso, desde antes de ele sair da vila vocês trocaram beijos por aí, não está na hora de avançar o seu relacionamento?

Sakura abaixou os olhos cabisbaixa. Sabia que ela e Sasuke tinham _alguma coisa_ , porém, não era oficial. Não ainda.

Eles nem ao menos sabiam o que eram.

_ Nós nem temos um relacionamento. Não oficialmente…

Ino suspirou.

_ Não acho que Sasuke seja o tipo de cara que vai se ajoelhar e te pedir em namoro, testuda. Mas isso não é um problema, desde que esteja tudo bem para você. Ele acabou de voltar, então vai com calma. Mas, mostrar que você está interessada e está disposta a avançar junto com ele não tem problema nenhum. – Ino suspirou. Sua amiga era muito inteligente para algumas coisas, mas para outras era uma verdadeira tapada. — Seja mais confiante Sakura. E não fique se prendendo a rótulos. Aposto que o Sasuke se sente tão inseguro quanto você.

Sakura sorriu e abraçou a loira.

_ Algumas vezes você presta para alguma coisa, porca.

A loira gargalhou alto.

_ Não seja ingrata, agora vamos comprar uma bela lingerie para você usar hoje. Você precisa estar sempre preparada Sakura. - Dito isso a loira piscou e Sakura ficou com as bochechas vermelhas só de imaginar ela e Sasuke realmente _juntos_.

Quando Sakura chegou de suas compras com Ino, jogou suas roupas em cima da cama, deixando tudo na ordem que ela usaria. Por insistência de Ino, havia comprado um conjunto novo de lingerie vermelha como o quimono.

Ela adorava vermelho e achava que a cor ficava bem nela.

Embora aquela lingerie tivesse um "quê" de mulher fatal que Sakura _achava_ que ela não tinha, mas não importava, não era como se alguém fosse realmente ver aquilo.

No entanto, o fato de achar que ela não mostraria para alguém, mais especificamente seu companheiro de time e amor de infância, Uchiha Sasuke, não significava que ela não pensasse nisso. E imaginar ela e Sasuke, juntos, fazendo amor a deixava com um fogo crescente e uma sensação incomoda entre as pernas.

Suspirou e resolveu se aprontar, precisava estar maravilhosa e só faltavam 3h para a festa na casa de Naruto.

xXx

Quando Sasuke chegou em frente a casa dela, tocou a campainha e esperou. Após, alguns minutos Sakura abriu a porta sorridente e ele teve de se certificar que estava realmente de boca fechada.  
O tempo havia sido realmente generoso com Sakura.

Ela sempre havia sido uma criança bonita, embora fosse complexada com sua testa – sem motivos, diga-se de passagem – no entanto, cada vez que ele a encontrava durante o tempo em que ficou fora da vila ele se surpreendia com o quanto ela ficava mais bonita.

A cada vez que voltava ele percebia as curvas dela se acentuarem mais, ela por inteiro se tornar mais feminina e os traços antes infantis, agora eram apenas resquícios, embora ela ainda parecesse mais nova do que uma moça 19 anos. Ela tinha uma beleza única, exótica.

E ele pensava com toda a certeza do mundo que ela era a mulher mais bonita que ele já havia visto.

_ Vamos?

Sasuke assentiu e então foram caminhando lado a lado até a casa de Naruto.

Ao chegarem em seu destino, Sasuke reparou que Naruto finalmente havia largado sua antiga casa, vulgo _chiqueiro_ , para morar em uma casa maior e mais bonita. A casa não era luxuosa, mas não deixava de ser aconchegante.

Como eram recém-casados e Naruto não tinha uma herança como ele, imaginou que embora Hinata fosse de um clã nobre, o jovem casal estava construindo sua vida aos poucos, juntos. O que ele achava bonito, em seus pensamentos secretos.

Assim que chegaram, Sakura tocou a campainha e ambos foram atendidos por Hinata. A nova Uzumaki abraçou Sakura e deu um sorriso ao ver Sasuke ali. Seu marido ficaria realmente feliz com a surpresa.

_ Bem vindos, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. Naruto ficará muito contente em vê-los.

_ Onde ele está?

_ Na cozinha, arrumando algumas coisas.

_ Vou falar com ele, se não for incômodo. – disse Sasuke.

_ Fique à vontade.

Sakura e Hinata foram falar com as outras pessoas, enquanto Sasuke foi falar primeiro com seu amigo.

Quando chegou a cozinha, Sasuke ficou em silêncio se divertindo com o sofrimento do amigo ao tentar trocar a lâmpada queimada. Naruto estava resmungando e parecia muito distraído tentando achar uma solução para seu problema.

_ Precisa segurar sem muita força, se não quebra, idiota.

Quando Naruto ouviu aquela voz ele se virou imediatamente.

_ Sasuke? É você?

O Uchiha revirou os olhos.

_ Não. Eu morri e vim falar com você do além.

Naruto praguejou o amigo e então finalmente se cumprimentaram. Fazia um tempo que não se falavam e havia muito que conversar.

Perderam a noção do tempo na varanda do apartamento de Naruto quando Sakura chegou para conferir se estava tudo bem. Quando perceberam a presença dela, os dois olharam para trás e ela sorriu, era ótimo os três estarem juntos de novo.

_ Eu só queria conferir se vocês não estavam se matando.

Ela andou em direção ao amigo e deu abraço nele.

_ Faz tempo que não te vejo, baka.

Naruto sorriu e abraçou ambos ao mesmo tempo. Era tão bom ter os dois ao seu lado de novo…

Quando terminaram o momento time 7, os três foram para a sala conversar com os outros. Naruto havia feito questão de chamar todos os amigos íntimos.

Era o primeiro natal dele e de Hinata como casados e ele gostaria de comemorar com todos.

Sasuke não se sentia tão à vontade com todas aquelas pessoas. Ele sinceramente preferia ficar sozinho ou apenas com seus companheiros de equipe, mas Naruto e Sakura eram queridos por toda a Vila e ele tinha que se acostumar com isso.

E agora Naruto também tinha a Hinata, ou seja, sobrariam apenas ele, Sakura e Kakashi. E ele agradeceu mentalmente por Sakura conhecê-lo tão bem e nunca o deixar sozinho por tanto tempo naquela sala de estar. Embora tivessem muitos rostos conhecidos, sentia-se um estranho e deslocado no meio deles.

Por isso, às vezes quando Sakura não estava por perto, escapava para a varanda da casa de Naruto e ficava ali observando a noite, sozinho. Era reconfortante sair de perto de toda aquela gente um pouco.

Estava distraído olhando o céu escuro e sem estrelas quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

_ Sasuke-kun, estão todos indo ver os fogos de artifício. Vamos?

Ele assentiu silenciosamente e ela o puxou pela mão.

Sakura não havia soltado a mão dele e ele não se importou, pelo contrário, encaixou sua mão na dela de uma forma que pudesse segurá-la melhor. Ela estava dando pulinhos de alegria por dentro.

Todos chegaram ao lago que tinha ali perto para observar os fogos. E por incrível que pareça, quando a mistura de luzes coloridas começou, a multidão de pessoas ficou em silêncio apenas observando.

Sasuke notou que a maioria das pessoas eram casais, alguns estavam de mãos dadas, outros se abraçavam ou admiravam o céu em silêncio. E naquele momento, enquanto Sakura olhava com a expressão sonhadora para os fogos de artifícios, ele decidiu que faria o possível e o impossível para ver sempre aquela expressão calma e feliz no rosto dela. Era uma promessa que estava fazendo consigo mesmo.

Todos estavam tão distraídos com o show de fogos que não perceberam quando a neve começou a cair devagar, e aos poucos a velocidade com que os flocos caiam ia aumentando.

_ _Atenção! Todos os cidadãos de Konoha voltem para seus lares, uma tempestade de neve está se aproximando. Atenção! Todos os cidadãos de Konoha voltem para seus lares, uma tempestade de neve está se aproximando!_

Pequenas caixas de som espalhadas pelos postes de luz soltavam avisos para os moradores.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, cada vez mais a intensidade dos flocos de neve aumentava, logo, toda a Vila estaria coberta.

_É melhor irmos para um lugar seguro. Logo vai ser impossível ficar aqui.

Sakura assentiu. E então ele segurou em sua mão e foi guiando com pressa. As pessoas estavam começando a correr desesperadas para suas casas, o local estava uma confusão. Com a pressa, acabaram não se despedindo de ninguém, todos saíram correndo procurando um abrigo.

_ Vamos para a minha casa, é mais perto daqui.

Conseguiram chegar antes de a tempestade desabar, no entanto, estavam molhados devido à neve.

Tiraram os chinelos e entraram no apartamento de Sasuke. Era o mesmo apartamento de quando ele morava antes de sair da Vila, porém, ainda era elegante e espaçoso.

_ Como eu cheguei há poucos dias, ainda estou arrumando algumas coisas, então, não se assuste.

_Tudo bem, eu não me importo. - ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

_ Vou pegar uma toalha pra você.

Ele entregou toalhas limpas para ela e foram para a sala.

Enquanto Sasuke tentava acender a lareira, Sakura observava o quanto a sala era grande e arrumada. Havia um imenso carpete por toda a sala, um sofá, algumas almofadas espalhadas e uma mesinha de centro.

Após conseguir acender a lareira, Sasuke afastou a mesinha de centro para que eles pudessem sentar no carpete e encostar as costas no sofá enquanto esticavam as pernas em frente a lareira para se secarem e espantar o frio.

O silêncio era confortável, ambos olhavam as chamas laranja e azul dançarem enquanto o fogo os aquecia. Após um tempo, Sasuke levantou e andou até a vista que tinha de sua sala e observou a forte tempestade de neve que caia lá fora.

A porta de correr que ligava a sala à varanda era toda feita de vidro, o que proporcionava uma linda vista de Konoha. Principalmente porque a casa dele era na parte nobre da Vila, em um terreno de relevo alto, dando uma visão privilegiada do lugar.

_ Acho que vamos ficar aqui por um bom tempo… Seus pais ficarão muito preocupados. – Sakura caminhou até ele parando para admirar a beleza daquele lugar.  
_ Ficariam, se eles estivessem na Vila.

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Nada de mais. Aproveitaram o Natal para visitar alguns parentes. Eu teria ido junto, mas não posso ficar muitos dias fora por causa do hospital.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Ela era uma pessoa importante agora e ele se orgulhava disso.  
_ Como essa tempestade não vai acabar tão cedo, vou fazer algo para comermos.

_ Eu te ajudo.

Eles foram para a cozinha para preparar a refeição. A sorte era que Sasuke havia comprado algumas coisas no mercado nesses poucos dias que tinha voltado, caso contrário, morreriam de fome com toda aquela neve.

Eles estavam se divertindo enquanto preparavam a comida.

Sakura até tentou ajudar, mas na maioria das vezes ela não sabia qual era o ingrediente que Sasuke estava pedindo. Sentia-se envergonhada, mas ele achou divertido ver o _blush_ nas bochechas dela por não saber cozinhar.

_ Agora você espera a água ferver e coloca o arroz. Depois é só ficar vigiando o tempo para não queimar.

Ele dizia para ela enquanto Sakura encarava o arroz como se fosse algo de outro mundo. Ele achou adorável a expressão que ela fazia quando estava concentrada e acabou tocando a testa dela com os dedos, assim como ele fez com ela quando saiu da vila.

Sakura estava pensando em todas as complexidades que envolviam fazer arroz quando sentiu os dedos de Sasuke em sua testa. Ela o encarou e percebeu que ele estava próximo. Muito próximo.

A diferença de altura entre eles agora era bastante e ela sentiu vontade de ficar na ponta dos pés e encostar seus lábios nos dele.

Sasuke a encarava sem desviar o olhar e ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentia envergonhada, ela gostava de saber que chamava a atenção dele. Os dedos que estavam na testa dela contornaram todo o seu rosto e Sakura fechou os olhos para apreciar o toque. Ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele soprando em sua bochecha e quando imaginou que estava prestes a ser beijada, alguma coisa apitou avisando que a comida estava pronta, fazendo com que eles se separassem.

Sasuke ajeitou os pratos e procurou alguma coisa para beber. Como ele só bebia água, não tinha outras opções em sua casa, mas por sorte havia uma garrafa de saquê jogada no armário.

Imaginou que fosse dos antigos donos, visto que seu apartamento foi alugado por outras pessoas durante o tempo que esteve fora da vila.

_ Eu não sei de quem era isso, mas está na validade e está fechado. Você aceita?

_ Acho que no Natal não tem problema. - Sakura riu.

Sasuke pegou copos pequenos e serviu os dois. Como estava frio, eles estavam jantando na sala, devido ao calor da lareira.

Comeram em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro. E embora Sakura não quisesse ficar imaginado coisas, aquilo tudo era muito íntimo para ela. Jantar sozinhos na casa dele, cozinharem juntos, tomar saquê, passarem o Natal juntos e tudo acontecia de forma tão natural que ambos sentiam como se aquilo já acontecesse durante anos.

Como Sasuke havia feito a comida, Sakura se ofereceu para retirar tudo e lavar a louça. Ele a ajudou com os pratos e talheres e após terminarem tudo, novamente sentaram-se em frente à lareira para apreciar o calor e a companhia agradável.

Ambos não sabiam responder ao certo o que aconteceu e como aconteceu, mas em determinado momento em que ainda conversavam sobre as mudanças da Vila e as viagens de Sasuke, eles ficaram em silêncio. Encorajada um pouco pela bebida e por todos os sentimentos que estavam guardados no peito, Sakura se virou para ele e o encarou.

_Eu senti a sua falta.

Sasuke sabia que em algum momento eles entrariam nesse terreno, mas dessa vez, ele não iria fugir. Depois de sua redenção, estava preparado e pronto para finalmente retribuir todo o amor que Sakura havia lhe dado durante todos esses anos.

_ Eu estou em casa, Sakura.

Então ele se aproximou e depositou um leve beijo na testa dela. Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo mais de perto e puxou seu rosto com as mãos trazendo ele para mais próximo de si.

No início ela apenas roçou seus lábios nos de Sasuke, mas ele também desejava isso e aos poucos as línguas foram encontrando-se tímidas para logo estabelecerem um ritmo e aprofundarem o beijo. Não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, então, ambos já sabiam como conduzir a situação. Mas dessa vez havia muita saudade e desejo envolvido, o que fez com que logo o beijo se tornasse exigente e um pouco desesperado.

Sakura prendeu os lábios dele com os dentes e puxou de forma suave, mania que ela tinha adquirido após trocar beijos com Sasuke antes de ele sair para sua jornada. Ele apenas apertou a cintura dela com um pouco mais de força e a puxou para mais perto.

Impulsionada pelo saquê e pelo desejo de se encostar ainda mais nele, Sakura elevou o corpo ficando de joelhos de frente para Sasuke e quando ele a puxou para mais perto ela se sentiu incentivada o suficiente para sentar no colo de Sasuke de frente para ele. Eles pararam o beijo e se encaram por alguns instantes apenas aproveitando o momento.

Mas isso não durou muito porque logo eles voltaram a se beijar. Sakura entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos dele que estavam um pouco maiores do que a última vez que ela o tinha visto ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava a nuca dele com suas unhas devagar, enviando arrepios e fazendo a excitação crescer por todo o corpo de Sasuke. Ela sabia que talvez estivesse indo longe demais, mas não se importava, ela estava pronta para ele e pronta para seguir em frente.

Sasuke apenas a segurou pelas nádegas e a puxou para mais perto de si, fazendo-a sentir diretamente o volume que estava em suas calças. A sensação de tê-la sobre seu corpo era deliciosa e aos poucos eles começaram esse _vai-e-vem_ esfregando-se um no outro, imitando o ato sexual. O beijo se tornou ainda mais intenso e as mãos que antes repousavam nos quadris de Sakura desceram para suas coxas já que agora ele tinha livre acesso as pernas dela. Ele foi subindo devagar levantando o quimono aos poucos e quando alcançou as coxas de Sakura, as apertou fazendo ela arquear e dar um gemido baixo.

Ela desceu suas mãos pelos ombros dele pela abertura do quimono. Sakura acariciou seu peito devagar, sentindo a textura da pele e deixando-o um pouco desnorteado, e em resposta Sasuke desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela e deu algumas lambidas, sugando a pele macia e cheirosa dela entre seus dentes.

Ele percebeu que estava indo longe demais quando Sakura voltou a beijá-lo e dessa vez suas mãos desceram por todo o tronco nu de Sasuke parando apenas a centímetros de seu membro. Ele suspirou de prazer. Céus, eles precisavam parar.

Mas eram anos de hormônios reprimidos e Sakura era uma tentação _tão tão_ grande que simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Aos poucos ele foi parando o beijo e separando seus lábios dos dela.

_ Sakura, nós não devemos... Isso não está certo. – A respiração dele estava ofegante, ele estava entorpecido. O que estava acontecendo? Ele viu Sakura encará-lo com os olhos escuros de desejo e igualmente ofegante.

E por um momento ele se sentiu quase intimidado por ela. Seus olhos eram determinados e tinham fogo puro. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria e não parecia disposta a parar.

_ Porque não? Para mim parece muito certo. – Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e continuou beijando-o perto da orelha. Sasuke estremeceu.

_ Nós não deveríamos dar um passo tão grande. Ainda é muito cedo. – Sasuke disse na intenção de fazê-la entender suas intenções, ele não queria se aproveitar dela.

Sakura sentiu seu peito comprimir e uma sensação conhecida de nó na garganta se formar. Ele não queria porque eles não tinham nada e ele só queria curtir alguns momentos com ela. Era isso?

_ Eu acho que acabei interpretando algumas coisas de forma errada, me desculpe. – Ela abaixou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Daria um jeito de sair na tempestade e sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Estava se sentindo magoada e rejeitada. Demorou alguns segundos para ele entender o significado das palavras dela e aquele olhar que ele já havia visto algumas vezes no passado.

Ela havia entendido tudo errado. _Merda._

_ Droga, não é isso. – Ele suspirou frustrado. Não queria magoá-la. – Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu quero ficar com você, _muito._ Mais do que você imagina. Eu só... não quero desrespeitar você. É só isso. – Passou a mão entre seus cabelos em sinal de nervosismo, ela estava deixando ele louco! Em _todos_ os sentidos.

Sakura sentiu como se um peso de uma tonelada saísse de seus ombros. Ela não esperava ouvir algo assim de Sasuke. Ele estava até com as bochechas coradas!

Ela sentia-se tão feliz, tão leve. Ela era correspondida afinal!

_ Não tire isso de mim, Sasuke-kun. Não me faça esperar mais tanto tempo por você. Por favor...- Ela colou sua testa na dele e o encarou sem desviar os olhos nem por um segundo.

Queria que Sasuke visse a determinação nos olhos dela.

Ele não disse nada apenas assentiu e a beijou novamente fazendo uma promessa silenciosa. Então a segurou pela cintura e a tirou do colo dele para que pudessem ir para o quarto.

A verdade era que estava nervoso e não tinha a mínima ideia de como começar isso, mas imaginou que ter uma cama seria um bom começo.

Ele se levantou e estendeu o braço para ajudar Sakura, trazendo ela para junto de si.

_ Vem – Ele sussurrou com a voz baixa na intenção de levá-la até seu quarto. Ambos estavam em silêncio, era como se o ar estivesse carregado de tensão sexual e ambos se comunicassem apenas com um olhar.

_ Sasuke-kun, espere – Sakura segurou a mão dele impedindo que ele a puxasse para o quarto – Eu acho melhor a gente ficar aqui. – Ele apenas assentiu sem falar nada.

Então, Sakura o empurrou levemente para que ele se sentasse enquanto ela estava parada em sua frente. Sasuke já ia puxá-la para si novamente quando viu ela desatar totalmente o laço da yukata e o quimono que ela vestia cair em uma meia lua perfeita ao redor dela. Ele apenas engoliu em seco e ficou hipnotizado pela visão a sua frente.

Era como se algum tipo de energia não deixasse ele desviar os olhos de Sakura naquele momento e nem ele queria.

Ela caminhou até ele em passos lentos preparando-se para tirar a parte de cima de sua lingerie, mas foi impedida pela mão dele, já que Sasuke fazia questão de tirar ele mesmo.

_Ainda não. – ele disse enquanto beijava os nós dos dedos de Sakura e levava a mão dela ao laço de sua própria Yukata e juntos se desfaziam desse tecido.

Sakura olhou maravilhada para o corpo dele e deixou que sua mão passeasse por toda a extensão do tronco de Sasuke em uma exploração guiada apenas pelo desejo e pela curiosidade de conhecer o corpo alheio.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou pelo contato ao mesmo tempo em que se sentou no sofá e trouxe Sakura junto consigo. Ele rodeou seu braço ao redor da cintura dela e a segurou de forma que ela ficasse apoiada com as mãos no peito dele. Sasuke deslizou sua mão pelo rosto, passando pelo pescoço e por fim parando nas alças do sutiã a qual ele abaixou lentamente e beijou toda a pele exposta do ombro dela.

Ele nunca havia estado com uma mulher antes, mas a pele dela era macia e ele tinha vontade de beijar e explorar cada pedacinho. Beijou os seios de Sakura por cima do sutiã e ouviu ela suspirar e gemer em resposta. Logo isso já não era mais o suficiente e ele dedilhou as costas inteira dela até achar a abertura do sutiã e retirá-lo.

No momento em que os seios dela ficaram totalmente expostos, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado para Sasuke e só houvesse Sakura nele. Ele engoliu em seco diante de tanta beleza e erotismo e sentiu seu membro latejar de desejo.

Ela o abraçou com a intenção de esconder sua nudez dos olhos dele, mas o contato de pele com pele só deixava toda a situação ainda mais _quente._

Eles se beijaram novamente até Sakura se acostumar com sua nudez, mas logo ela retomou a consciência de seu estado quando sentiu uma das mãos de Sasuke descer por seus seios e apertá-los levemente. Ele parou o beijo para continuar explorando o colo dela e dessa vez explorá-la com maior liberdade.

Quando alcançou um dos seios e colocou na boca, foi impossível para Sakura segurar um gemido e um leve aperto no ombro dele. Sentindo- se encorajado e excitado pela reação dela, ele passou a explorar aquela região. Beijava um seio enquanto acariciava o outro com seus dedos, deixando-a quase tonta de desejo.

Ele a deitou no sofá e continuou explorando o corpo dela, desceu seus beijos por toda a barriga reta e a ouviu rir um pouco devido às cócegas que sentia quando ele a beijou próximo ao quadril.

Quando ele se deparou com o sexo dela que estava coberto apenas por uma renda vermelha, ele deu um beijo por cima do tecido que a fez ofegar e logo ele se perguntou qual seria a sensação de beijá-la _ali_. Movido por esses pensamentos, retirou a peça e levou seus lábios em direção ao sexo dela, ele ouviu Sakura protestar, mas no momento em que ele encostou seus lábios _nela_ logo os protestos foram substituídos por gemidos prazerosos que o fez sorrir de canto.

Sakura sentiu sua intimidade pegar fogo. Logo a vergonha foi substituída por um desejo quase insano, ela sentia suas pernas abrirem mais para receber a boca de Sasuke e sentia vontade de falar coisas pervertidas para ele, sobre como ela se sentia _quente_ e _molhada_ e o quanto aquilo era _gostoso_. Coisas que queria que _ele_ fizesse com ela. Mas tratou de segurar a língua e apenas gemer em resposta àquela carícia tão íntima e tão prazerosa.

Timidamente ela levou a mão até aos cabelos dele e foi guiando a cabeça dele pra onde ela sentia mais prazer e puxava o cabelo dele quando a sensação de prazer era intensa demais.

Ele aprendia rápido e logo ele conseguiu achar o ponto e a forma perfeita de dar prazer a ela, e quando sentiu as costas de Sakura arquearem, os gemidos dela se tornarem mais intensos e altos, ele soube que ela havia tido um orgasmo.

Sentiu o sexo dela se tornar ainda mais molhado e um líquido denso escorrer dele, mas ele sugou tudo, queria tudo que viesse dela.

Sentindo o corpo formigar levemente pelo orgasmo recente e sendo levada pelo momento, Sakura puxou ele para si e o encarou sentindo as bochechas corarem.

_Sasuke-kun, eu quero agora. – Ela sussurrou sem tirar os olhos dele e o beijou tentando transmitir naquele beijo o quanto aquilo havia sido bom para ela.

Ela interrompeu o beijo e o empurrou para se sentar no sofá de frente para ele. Espalmou suas mãos pelo peito dele e desceu devagar conhecendo toda aquela região. Sentiu a respiração dele ficar irregular e mais pesada e então abaixou a roupa íntima exibindo o membro que se encontrava tão duro que Sasuke achava que poderia explodir.

Ela alcançou o membro dele e o segurou com cuidado, alisou toda a extensão, conhecendo, buscando e explorando e sentiu-se orgulhosa por dentro quando viu ele jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer.

_ Me mostre como eu devo te dar prazer. – Ela disse de forma suave, bem próximo a orelha dele. E Sasuke teve certeza de que ela estava adorando tê-lo tão vulnerável. Mas ele não se importava.

Ela era a única mulher que ele já havia desejado daquela forma e não se incomodava de se sentir exposto com Sakura.

Ele desceu a mão até o próprio membro e segurou por cima da mão dela, guiando ela com os primeiros movimentos. Mas Sakura também era uma boa aprendiz e aos poucos ela já estava tocando ele com maestria, o que de certa forma acabou sendo intenso demais para Sasuke, pois não houve tempo de avisar que ele chegaria _lá,_ ela só sentiu ele gemer mais alto e apertar o sofá com mais força e então uma explosão de um líquido branco e pegajoso sujou seus dedos.

Sasuke estava ofegante e sentindo-se nas nuvens, mas de nada aquilo adiantara para aplacar seu desejo. Pegou o primeiro pedaço de pano que viu pela frente e em silêncio limpou ele e a Sakura. Logo estava alisando o corpo dela de novo e não demorou para que seu sangue começasse a correr quente por suas veias e sentir seu membro latejando de desejo por ela novamente.

Ele a deitou no sofá e se colocou por cima do corpo dela, nunca havia feito sexo antes, mas sabia o que acontecia na teoria, no entanto, isso não serviu para diminuir seu nervosismo. Ele se posicionou em frente a _entrada_ dela, mas Sakura era tão apertada que ele não via como fazer isso sem machucá-la.

_Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou sem deixar de olhar nos imensos olhos verdes dela.

_Sim, eu só estou um pouco nervosa. Acho que devemos tentar de outro jeito. – Ela sugeriu timidamente. Ele assentiu então deixou que ela guiasse a situação.

Sakura se levantou do sofá e o puxou pela mão em direção ao tapete, ela o beijou novamente e até sentir que eles estavam envolvidos de novo.

_ Sente-se, Sasuke-Kun. – Quando ele se sentou no chão, ela abaixou logo em seguida e se aproximou dele de novo. Eles se beijaram, exploraram o corpo um do outro, trocaram sussurros e quando estavam ofegantes novamente, Sakura se sentou sob o colo dele e escorregando com cuidado, sentindo um pequeno incômodo enquanto ia encaixando seu corpo ao dele. Quando ela sentiu ele encaixar por completo, envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou.

Sasuke a princípio também sentiu uma leve resistência do corpo dela ao recebê-lo, ela parecia tão apertada que ele achava que não conseguiriam. Mas quando ele entrou totalmente dentro dela, ele quase rugiu de tanto prazer.

Sakura era quente por inteiro, inclusive por dentro. A sensação do corpo dela abraçando o membro dele daquela maneira era maravilhosa e ele mal podia esperar pelo resto.

_Está doendo? Você está bem? – Sasuke estava preocupado. Queria que aquilo fosse tão bom para Sakura quanto estava sendo para ele, mas sabia que no início seria complicado. O máximo que ele poderia fazer era tentar deixá-la confortável o suficiente para que seu corpo relaxasse e ela aproveitasse o momento.

_ Eu estou bem Sasuke-kun. Já passou. – Em seguida, ela apenas moveu o quadril timidamente em direção a ele. No início os movimentos eram lentos e um pouco fora de ritmo. Era quase como se fosse uma exploração inicial de todas as sensações envolvidas no ato. Mas no fundo, sexo não era algo muito diferente de uma luta entre ninjas. Era algo totalmente instintivo, mas ao invés de serem guiados pelo instinto de sobrevivência eram guiados pela necessidade de buscar prazer no corpo do outro e de satisfazer seus sentimentos.

Sasuke a segurou pela cintura e a ajudou a guiar os movimentos de Sakura enquanto ele mesmo movia o quadril em direção a ela. Cada vez mais a sincronia entre os dois aumentava e a cada estocada no corpo quente dele sentia como se fosse explodir. Tinha que parar um pouco e respirar fundo porque era muito difícil se controlar.

Ele aproveitava esses momentos para beijá-la na boca, no colo, nos seios e em todos os lugares onde ele tinha acesso.

Para Sakura a sensação também era incrível. Embora o prazer físico não fosse tão intenso quanto era quando Sasuke usou a língua, a sensação de conectar-se com ele daquela forma era algo surreal. Quantas e quantas vezes ela já havia imaginado aquele momento e em nenhuma delas pensou que fosse ser tão perfeito como estava sendo agora.

Sasuke havia sido carinhoso, cuidadoso e pensar que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos fazia ela sentir aquela sensação conhecida de satisfação misturada com ansiedade.

Ela sentiu ele novamente beijar seus seios usando a língua e gemeu enquanto sentia cada vez mais o prazer dos movimentos feito pelos dois aumentar cada vez mais. Sua pele estava escorregadia devido ao suor e a dele também, mas aquilo só tornava tudo mais erótico para ela.

_Sakura, eu não aguento mais. – Sasuke disse enquanto parecia quase desesperado por alívio. Ele não queria que acabasse rápido, mas ele era inexperiente e ainda era muito difícil para ele controlar tudo isso. Era a sensação mais arrebatadora que ele já havia sentido e era só a primeira vez que ele fazia amor com ela.

_Venha, Sasuke-kun, não se segure mais. – Dito isso então ele acelerou os movimentos sabendo que logo gozaria e a sensação foi tão forte que ele só conseguiu gemer alto em resposta e jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto o próprio corpo tremia devido ao prazer intenso.

Quando ele se acalmou, havia percebido que estava apertando Sakura e nem se dera conta disso. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e a beijou ternamente nos lábios. Sakura ainda estava atordoada pela visão tão sexy que havia tido de Sasuke tão _entregue_ , tão _descontrolado_.

Ela o viu inclusive ativar o sharingam sem querer e saber que aquilo _tudo_ havia sido por causa dela a deixava radiante. E embora ela não tivesse tido um orgasmo novamente, ela sentiu o próprio prazer aumentar de forma considerável só por ver aquela cena. Havia sido uma experiência única.

Ela saiu de cima dele com cuidado e sentou ao seu lado encostando-se no sofá. Sasuke a abraçou e a puxou para junto de si, deixando que ela descansasse no peito dele. Não estavam cansados, eram ninjas e estavam acostumados ao esforço físico. Mas a sensação de sonolência aumentava cada vez mais e eles só ficaram ali por um tempo aproveitando a presença um do outro.

_ E agora, o que vamos fazer Sasuke-kun? – Sakura disse depois de um tempo. Ela realmente queria saber como seria as coisas entre eles daqui para a frente. Sasuke suspirou.

_ Isso não era para ter acontecido agora. Eu pretendia te pedir em casamento. Torná-la minha esposa primeiro. – Ele a encarou e sentiu um orgulho imenso no peito ao dizer aquelas palavras. Ela seria a _mulher_ dele, e ele mal podia esperar por isso. Sakura apenas corou. Aquilo tudo era demais para ela e sentia que iria acordar a qualquer momento. - Mas como sempre, nada entre nós acontece de forma convencional.

_Você está arrependido?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou. _Era sério isso?_

_Eu pareço arrependido? – Ele quase riu ao perguntar isso para ela.

_Não, mas é q- Ele a interrompeu e a beijou nos lábios. E fez questão de olhar bem nos olhos dela para o que ia dizer.

_Nós só invertemos a ordem Sakura. Mas você ainda vai ser minha esposa. – Ela ainda estava um pouco atordoada com esse Sasuke tão intenso então sua única reação foi beijar ele e dizer que o amava.

Eles se cobriram com o quimono de qualquer jeito apenas para não ficarem totalmente nus, então, Sasuke a puxou pela mão em direção ao quarto.

_Vem vamos descansar um pouco. E depois quem sabe podemos usar a cama da próxima vez. – Sakura apenas riu em resposta e o abraçou.

Aquele havia sido o melhor Natal de todos para eles.

* * *

 **Notas:** Não, esse não é o meu headcanon sobre a primeira vez SasuSaku. Eu sinceramente acho que os dois casaram virgens principalmente pelo fato de achar que eles não devem ter namorado por muito tempo e pelo Sasuke vir de um clã muito tradicional. Mas na época eu queria muito escrever sobre o eles se reencontrando e me desafiar a escrever algo no Universo Naruto. E não sei se vocês acharam que ficou muito ooc, mas eu realmente imagino o Sasuke uma pessoa muito mais aberta e mais leve após a redenção.

Críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
